Different You's
by Reverie Hekako
Summary: Maye Uchiha. One person, three different lives, four jobs, and one school. How will she ever survive? And will anybody ever find out her secret? Read to find out. Rated T for later chapters.


Maye Uchiha is a normal girl. She live's in Konoha and has many friends. Her brother is Sasuke Uchiha. She looks good, nothing above average. But one thing that everybody doesn't know is that she live's different lives. She's a waitress, a collage student, a dancer, a singer, and the lead singer of a rock band. She hopes that nobody finds out her secret except the owner of the place that she dances and sings at and her fellow band members. Oh, and just about everybody knows that she's a waitress. But that's only because it's her normal job.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did monkeys would rule the world.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

__

Sangi Mimoto had just finished her song. She had just sang _Beautiful Butterfly._ (If I could write songs I would write this one) She got down from stage and walked through the isle. All of the boys stared at her as she sat down.

"Sangi that was wonderful." Jorobio said. (he was a bar tender)

"Thanks Jorobio. I see that everybody else likes it. Well anyways I'm gonna go get changed." Sangi said. Jorobio nodded as Sangi walked into the dressing room. She pulled off her scarlet wig to show beautiful brown hair with very small blonde highlights. She got changed into what she had on before, a skin tight black shirt and punk black pants. She put in a black ribbon that had the Uchiha sign on it in her hair. She got her stuff and walked out of the changing room. Only a few people were still in bar. She walked past alot of people that were still Talking about Sangi.

As she walked out the door some people said," Wow look at her she's hotter than Sangi!" Maye narrowed her eyes then went outside. When she got home Sasuke was sitting at the table with Naruto talking.

"Oh hello Maye. Back already?" Sasuke asked not even looking at her. Maye put down her stuff and sat at the table.

"Yeah the bar is being closed early for cleaning." Maye said.

"Hmmm...well do you like your job?" Naruto asked. Sasuke slid a small bowl over to Maye. It had ramen with chicken in it. Maye sat down and started eating.

"Its ok. Well other then the fact I only get 5 bucks a week." Maye said sighing.

"Well that kinda sucks that you only get 5 bucks a week." Naruto said looking at his unfinished food.

"Yeah but its fun. I make alot of friends." Maye said smiling. Sasuke looked at her.

"I want you to be careful there. When those people get drunk they can be evil." Sasuke said.

"Yeah ok _dad._ You guys seen Sakura?" Maye asked. Naruto looked at her.

"Yeah she got back yesterday. She's gonna go to our collage." Naruto said happily. Maye squealed with joy.

"Thank god!!" She said. She had finished her food so she put her bowl in the sink then sat down again.

"Man I hope this place isn't crawling with fangirls." Sasuke said sighing.

"It shouldn't be. This is a place for rich people." Maye said. Sasuke looked up at her.

Sasuke sighed. "Well...yeah I guess. We are pretty rich but fangirls are too. Well...some are." He said.

Naruto nodded. "Huh...so I'm rich too...since I'm going to this school. I guess." He looked confused.

"Wait Naruto if your kinda rich why are you staying with us?" Maye asked, cocking a brow.

"Well...ummm...because I felt like it plus you guys have alot of open space." Naruto said.

"Well thats true. Plus you need somewhere to stay." Maye said.

"Alright I'm going to bed." Sasuke said walking upstairs.

"Night, night Sasuke!" Maye yelled as he walked upstairs.

"You gonna go to bed Maye?" Naruto asked.

"I guess..." Maye said quietly.

"Alright then goodnight." Naruto said getting up. and walking upstairs.

"Night, night Anki." Maye said. Naruto was called Anki ever since Maye had to fill in the empty space.

"Night, night Maye." Naruto said, dissapearing into the hallway. Maye got up and turned off all of the lights then walked upstairs and went to sleep.

**Maye's Journal**

Today was ok. Naruto was there when I got back. Tomorow I'm meeting with Taki-chan, Ruri-chan, Chima-sama, Karin-chan, Mio-san, and Siko-kun for band practice. Soon we will be be doing our second show. Taki-chan said that we will be doing it in a bigger place. I can't wait even thought it'll be scary. I'm also starting collage in about two weeks. All of my friends are going to that collage. Honestly I think that its a collage for snotty rich people but it gives a great education.

Later I will be going to the bar to sing and dance. I will also be doing my waitress...ing...uhhhh...STUFF! God, I can make so many wierdo names for things. I must go soon orelse somebody might find my journal and read it.

Wait a minute...who am I talking to? Are you made up or real? Well to bad you or it can't answer.

Your wierdo writer,

Maye Uchiha.

* * *

I hope you liked it. You will find out who everybody is in the next chapter. Continue reading! Ummm...please?

Also, this is an old story of mine, just renewed. I'm posting it with AUL because...well...I like the idea. Also, a new chapter should be up soon. Oh! I will also be posting it with a new chapter of ATNC!


End file.
